A drive for two shafts which are coaxially positioned, and particularly intended to make coiled filament windings for electrical lamps, is well known and used in the industry. Such a drive is illustrated in German Patent 23 50 399, Blumberg et al, to which British 1.478.475 corresponds. The drive is used as a component in a winding machine to make coiled filaments for electric lamps. It uses two separate electric motors which are connected by belt drives to, respectively, the winding spindle which carries the winding head, and a carrier sleeve, coaxially located with respect to the winding spindle, and carrying a supply reel for the filament material. This filament material may be an uncoiled wire, or already a coiled wire. Electric lamps, typically, use tungsten wire for filaments.
The drive, as customarily known, is satisfactory but the power transmission from the electric motors to the shafts to be driven, namely the winding spindle and the carrier sleeve for the supply reel by means of belts has disadvantages. As the speed is increased, the belts have a tendency to vibrate or oscillate, which interferes with precise speed and operating control. Such oscillations lead to consequential non-uniformities in the wound filaments, which detracts from the quality of the filament obtained.